


L'elfo e il re degli uomini

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principe elfico [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, split
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'addio tra Legolas e Aragorn quando quest'ultimo è diventato re.





	L'elfo e il re degli uomini

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Aragorn, Legolas  
> Prompt: Purple Rain

L'elfo e il re degli uomini

_Non ho mai voluto essere il tuo amante del fine settimana_

_Volevo solo esserti in qualche modo amico_

 

“Vi sposerete a breve?” domandò Legolas. Si appoggiò alla parete bianca del palazzo, accanto a dove era adagiato lo stendardo del suo popolo, reso indefinito dalle morbide pieghe della stoffa.

Aragorn strinse le labbra, il sole faceva brillare la corona che portava in capo e un ciuffo ribelle gli era ricaduto davanti al viso.

“Suo padre mi ha finalmente concesso la sua mano e le devo questo, visto che ha scelto per me una vita mortale” rispose.

Legolas osservò il viso abbronzato del re e avvertì una fitta al petto.

“Sin da ramingo hai preso a cuore i tuoi obblighi” sussurrò Legolas in elfico, avvicinando il viso pallido e affilato all’orecchio del sovrano. Le sue parole furono coperte quasi del tutto dal brusio di voci in lontananza.

Aragorn gli posò una mano sulla spalla e gli sorrise.

“Non sei lieto per me?” domandò.

Legolas batté ripetutamente le palpebre, serrò le labbra ed annuì, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondo platino.

“Sia io che Gimli, sei nostro amico” sussurrò.

Aragorn osservò i suoi occhi azzurri e avvampò, avvertendo delle fitte al cuore. Allontanò di scatto la mano dalla spalla dell’elfo, gli cinse le spalle e lo abbracciò, avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio aguzzo.

“Non ho mai voluto essere il tuo amante, volevo solo esserti in qualche modo amico” bisbigliò in elfico e la voce gli tremò.

Legolas chinò il capo e i capelli, lisci e sottili, gli ricaddero davanti al viso.

“Non devi scusarti in nessun modo, governa con saggezza, amico mio. Questo è un addio” rispose.

 


End file.
